


All Ghidorahs, Fight!

by Eclipse_Tyrant



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Brawl - Freeform, Explosions, Gen, Kaiju, badass fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant
Summary: Exactly what is sounds like: The Live-Action Ghidorahs engage in a colossal brawl to the death to determine who has the right to be called the Golden Demise.
Kudos: 6





	All Ghidorahs, Fight!

The city of Tokyo was besieged. Six golden tyrants, and one hero, stood in a wide circle amid the relatively undamaged streets, each taking in his foe with his three pairs of eyes. The eldest was Showa, a hundred-meter madman who cackled at his foes. He had destroyed Venus in a day, what could these lesser Kings do to him?

Next to him was Heisei, a mutant algamation of three Dorats. He towered one hundred and fifty meters, but was less of a fighter than the others. He released a shrieking cry before surveying his foes.

The Guardian monster, only fifty meters tall, didn’t move. He was facing what may well be his final fight, but he would give his life to destroy these usurpers and tyrants.

Grand King Ghidorah roared, shattering windows before his crackling jaws slammed shut. Electricity boiled along each wingtip, and he was eager to destroy these rivals.

Shin Ghidorah undulated his necks, coldly observing his doppelgängers. His broad gold wings rippled slightly, ready to allow him to fly at a moment’s notice. 

A storm began to gather, centered on the next challenger. Legendary Ghidorah inspected his rivals, heads stopping their bickering to cooperate. Electricity surged through his scales, and he released a trilling, booming roar.

Keizer, the last, was huger than most. His four pillared legs supported his bulk, small wings waving. He had brutally overcome the Godzilla of Final Wars, something no other could boast. He began the fight, charging Legendary with a roar. The False King powered into the sky, unleashing a barrage of lightning. Elsewhere, the Guardian had begun to grapple with Showa. Lightning coursed through his bite, making the larger beast stagger back and cackle. Heisei blasted the two, taking advantage of their fight.

Shin took to the skies, a storm building around himself. A cone of light emerged from each of his jaws, before coalescing into bolts of Gravity Lightning, ripping up the streets and sending buildings flying. The Grand King pursued, lightning arcing from his mouths only to be deflected off Shin’s defensive forcefield. 

The Keizer blasted Legendary with his Gravity Beams, slamming him towards the earth before pulling the aerial tyrant towards his feet. He would crush this foe beneath his claws. Legendary feigned defeat, seemingly whimpering and thrashing, before unleashing a blast of lightning from every wingbone. The Gravity Beams of the Keizer had an electrical component, and that energy boosted Legendary until he could use his most powerful attack. 

Keizer Ghidorah bellowed, ceasing the attack before biting at the False King. Legendary undulated around the strike, and blasted Keizer with the rest of his absorbed energy channeled through his jaws. The huge, dark demon was thrown back, smashing through buildings as if they were tissue paper. 

Shin had turned and outmaneuvered his foe, taking advantage of the storm building to dive from above. Lightning condensed from the light he released from his jaws, sending the smaller Ghidorah tumbling as gravity warped. He then blasted again, driving Grand King Ghidorah to the ground and into the Guardian and Showa. The two broke apart, Showa spitting Gravity Beams in all directions, as Shin dropped like a stone on Grand’s back. A snap, and the smaller King howled with three maws. Shin began to savage his foe, despite the glowing barrier that briefly formed over his enemy. Before he could finish off Grand King Ghidorah, however, Heisei and Showa came to an agreement: destroy this powerful foe first.  
The two unleashed their beams, raking them over Shin. The larger Kaiju roared, and the buildings levitated by Shin flew towards the unlikely duo. They were toppled, and Shin stepped off the once-Grand King. Shin lifted him, and then shot him into a row of skyscrapers before blasting Grand.  
Legendary, meanwhile, had sunken his jaws into Keizer’s back. Draining his energy as quickly as possible, the False Alpha didn’t neglect to kick at Keizer’s spine and small wings. Keizer reared like a stallion, and toppled onto his back. Legendary squealed in pain, before his wings cracked and broke under the weight. The Keizer stumbled slowly to his feet, and turned to finish off his crippled foe…

Only to see that Legendary’s wings had healed, bones fusing and straightening, and that he was charged up. Another blast was unleashed, to collide with Keizer’s own. A brief beam war took place, but Keizer’s beam overcame Legendary’s. The explosion cratered the streets, melting nearby buildings and obscuring the two.

The Guardian had retreated, calling upon the power of the honorable dead to restore his damaged form. Golden light flowed from within him, and in a burst of energy he took flight. Showa struggled loose of the rubble, blasting at the Guardian. He absorbed the beams, as well as Heisei’s, before unleashing a powerful Spirit Bomb into the Showa. His shield gone, his glow faded and he swooped at Heisei.

Showa was sent flying, wings smoking and scales cracked. Not far away, Shin hefted Grand King Ghidorah over his head in each jaw and pumped electricity into his broken body. The Grand King raged, lightning exploding from wings and jaws as he thrashed, only to have his attacks deflected by Shin’s defensive field. Shin shrieked back, continuing to blast Grand Ghidorah before he went limp. Then he levitated his foe, buildings slamming into him as lightning blasted the once-Grand destroyer of worlds. Shin followed, and drew upon his formidable power reserves to telekinetically dismember his foolish rival. Grand King Ghidorah shrieked, raging at the uncaring universe in a final defiance before his heads burst. Then Shin began to feed in midair, replenishing his lost energy by subsuming the defeated Grand King Ghidorah.

Heisei and Showa fired, before the Legendary Ghidorah appeared from the storm. He joined them, blasting Shin as Keizer Ghidorah charged in their direction. Shin dropped the remains of Grand Ghidorah, undulating as he swam through the air. Legendary kept his distance, testing his abilities with a choice bolt or two from the storm as Shin dived towards the raging Keizer. Gravity Beams struck, hurling Keizer upwards before Showa blasted him. Heisei briefly clashed with the False King, before turning to the Keizer. Legendary bit into Keizer’s throats, and powered his way into the upper atmosphere as the Guardian blasted Showa with his own beams. Heisei was swiftly tackled by Shin, a beam ripping through his wing. Heisei screamed, blasting in a terrified frenzy before calling to Showa. Showa just laughed, before flying off after the Guardian.

As Shin ripped off Heisei’s middle head and wings, Legendary had reached the edge of the atmosphere. With a kick, the Keizer was dropped towards earth. His beams cracked out towards Legendary, but fell short, and he plunged. Fire bloomed around him, charring his hide before he struck Tokyo Tower in a colossal explosion miles away from the rest. Legendary dove like a hawk on a mouse, as the Guardian tussled with Showa. Despite his power, he was not strong enough to face the old tyrant. 

Fangs bit deeply into his necks, and as he felt death build in Showa’s mouths he decided to give his life to take down his foe. Lightning built up, a glow suffusing his scales as the Guardian bit down on Showa and blasted him to keep his from fleeing. Showa cackled, unable to escape as the spiritual blast lit up the sky. Lightning arced over every building in the destruction zone seconds before the searing light shredded the souls of anyone unfortunate enough to still be present.

Shin finished off Heisei, who slid to the ground in defeat. Then Shin took off, lighting striking anything in his path. Buildings lifted, following Shin as the Legendary King plunged to earth. Keizer roared weakly, as jaws bit into him. The Keizer was lifted briefly, before being rammed through multiple city blocks. Energy flowed into Legendary, as Keizer vainly struggled. Before long, he was half-paralyzed, and Legendary only grew stronger as Keizer snapped for something to drain. His vision darkened, spots flowing across his eyes as his internal power went dead. Then Keizer was gone.

The False King screamed in victory, seconds before Shin blasted him. The two Kaiju locked together, kicking and biting at each other. Lighting and gravity clashed, beams and golden bodies smashing the cityscape. Shin was bitten, a powerful energy drain beginning to strip Shin’s power. He unleashed a triple blast of Gravity Beams, hurling Legenadry several hundred meters away. As he advanced, Legendary utilized his stored energy in a massive blast that mauled the tyrant. Shin roared and fell back, scales tearing over his pulsing blue heart. Legendary flew away, but Shin elected to feed on the body of the Heisei to restore his strength. As he tore at the golden scales and bloody flesh, the sound of thunder was his only warning before dozens of lightning bolts struck him.

Legendary had drained the city’s surviving power, unleashing it in a final assault. Shin was still wounded, but he could finish off the interloper…

Then the Showa King appeared from nowhere, smoking and burned, seemingly palsied but alive. He raked Gravity Beams across Shin, fortunately striking the blue core. Shin screamed, weakened by the pain and shock. Legendary collided with him, biting his heart and draining Shin’s reserves. Shin howled, blue flame building before a massive explosion leveled much of the city. 

When the flames cleared, ashes raining like snow through the storm clouds, Legendary stood in the glowing rubble. Showa stood across from him, shaking from the aftermath of the Guardian’s sacrifice. His soul had attacked Showa, keeping him out of the fight until now. He regarded Legendary, who made a purring noise. The offer was simple.

Leave, and I will spare you.

Showa was still. Then he cackled with laughter, Gravity Beams blasting even as the False King’s few wounds regenerated. Once Showa was through, Legendary drew his full power from the storm and blasted Showa with his full might. The eldest tyrant cackled, and then vanished in an explosion of gore and lightning.

Legendary stood alone, amid the burning wreckage and massive corpses.

He spread his wings, and howled in his ultimate victory.


End file.
